


feather without wind

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Confused Chicken and Ashen Feathers [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Jake is a good boy, My girl, Well - Freeform, Wings, a wisp of an idea, depression maybe, fatigue, feathers - Freeform, i dunno I’m just in a weird mood not even really depressed, i usually do tags before I start writing but after I form an idea, mayne metaphorical, my boyo, no beta we die like men, restinh, semi-vent, soft children, thoughts, typos in tags I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Sometimes, exciting as their lives are, Zero needs to take a minute and think.





	feather without wind

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I’m in a weird mood. I’m not unhappy, per se, but fatigued? I guess? I dunno I’m still recovering from my wisdom teeth and when you basically already have chronic pain, extra pain on top of it tired you out. I’ll be fine though!!! (Could also be PMSing; that puts me in a low mood sometimes, too.)
> 
> I’m still working on the Platonic Hanahaki part, by the way ^u^.

   The sky is tumultuous light and wind, gray like stuffing in a great quilt bunching at some ends and lacking at others. It reflects in the water beneath the bridge, though in that dark mirror way.

    She holds a feather in her hands; it was small by her standards, but like a good sized pinion compared to a bird’s. It was a soft, downy under-feather that she held in her palm.

    She waited for the wind to whip it away. For it to fly.

    It never did.

   Zero sighed. The slight breeze tugged at the little fluff of the feather, but didn’t pull it away. She let her hand fall, and with it, the feather also.

    It drifted to the water below where a spare current skipped it across the surface, and then away.

   But she didn’t see it; Zero had drawn her legs up, and wrapped her wings against herself. She didn’t know what was wrong, what was off. But it was like a fog of solid color, impenetrable. Disorienting.

    Her body thrummed, so _tired_. _Exhausted_. And why wouldn’t it be? She and Jake had been traveling for days, _weeks_ , _**months**_ now. Of course she would be tired. They were constantly on the move, running from danger, searching for food and shelter.

    But this was different.

     It was beyond the aching throb in her feet from so long walking. Different from the strain in her shoulders and neck from flight. It was a weight behind her eyelids and in her very mind, an anchor they kept her _away_ from reality.

    Zero was worn out.

    She felt a presence next to her but didn’t turn or look up. Even as rustling feathers and the hollow click of claws on wood became a steadier weight, and a set of arms that wrapped around her.

   Jake didn’t say anything. And Zero didn’t protest. Because Jake got tired, too. And she would do just the same for him.

    By time he let go, softly asking, “you good for now?” Zero was ready to answer.

   “Yeah, I’m better. Let’s go on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol not as self-indulgent or venty as o thought it would be.


End file.
